25 Minutes
by Seventy 5ive
Summary: One shot. Since Starfire left, he never wanted anything more than to just hear from her. But a phone call changes everything. But is he ready to see her? And what is she doing in a wedding dress?
1. Reminisce

**_A/N_**_: I wonder if two chapters count as a one shot. Oh well. Anyway, this is a so-called one shot, but there's two parts to it. The second chap will be a song chapter. You better wipe that grin off you face because this story's a sad one_.

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own the Teen Titans_

Robin's POV 

**- -**

Stargazing… you know, it isn't all that bad once you get past the sitting for hours thing. It was a perfect night at Jump City Park. I haven't been here in a while. Come to think of it, I haven't been here since the Titans broke up.

Shocker?

No not really. It was bound to happen. We weren't going to go on to be the Senior Titans. But that was pretty catchy. Senior Titans. Anyway, I guess you wanna know what happened to us. The Teen Titans.

Everything was going great. It was _her_ 18th birthday and I had everything planned out. First a breakfast with the Titans then for a little morning desert, ice cream and pizza. Since it was _her_ birthday we let her choose the toppings. And mind you we did try the pickles, banana, and mint frosting.

It didn't stop there. _Her_ birthday had to be perfect. We brought her back to the tower for movies of her choice, then later I'd being her to the carnival for a surprise. There was a fireworks show and I was thinking that I would bring her up to the ferris wheel. Just me and _her_, you know… like old times.

Things were all planned out but right before we walked out the door, Cyborg came to stop us. He explained that we got a transmission for _her_. Someone from Tamaran he said. I wasn't really listening, _her_ worried look took up my concern. While _she_ was talking to the elderly Tamaran on the screen, the others and I just shrugged at each other.

Everything was a blur after that. _She_ canceled the rest of _her_ birthday plans and was gone the next morning. I never saw _her_ after that. _She_ left nothing in her room but two things. A picture of _her_ and a note explaining everything.

But let's not get into that. Reading it the first time ripped my heart. I know it sounds corny, but let's just say my heart hasn't healed. I still read that note, like a bed-time story. Not a happy ending either.

But that was just the start. Since _she_ left, nothing's been the same. Shortly after, that rekmah thing started. We all just separated. Cyborg got married to a nice girl. Khavi, I think was her name. Beast Boy got his own place and he got a job. And get this… he works at a deli. He hasn't changed though, still a tofu lover. And Raven… she just left. I heard she went back to Azarath. We lost touch with her.

As for me… I moved back with Bruce. He's getting old and I promised to take care of him sometime back. I did that whole Nightwing thing for a year or two. I just got fed up with it.

It's getting late… I'd better get back to Wayne Manor. Being 22, you know you need your rest.

_ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. 25 Minutes

**_A/N_**_: Here's chapter two of this one shot. I used the song '**25 Minutes**' by Michael Learns To Rock. Old song, but give it a listen. Just use your Windows Media Player and search for 25 Minutes. It should be the first result. Now wipe that hungry grin off your face cause this is **the** sad chapter. More importantly, if you're hungry and grinning then today's not a good day anyway. [Hah.] Anything indented and italic is apparantly the song._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song 25 Minutes._

Robin's POV 

**- -**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Ugh… don't you think alarm clocks are over rated?

I carelessly threw my hand on the snooze button as I got up and went downstairs

"Hm… the house is empty." I said to myself. I walked back into my room and banged my head on my desk. Surprisingly, the desk drawer flew open. _Her_ picture was there faced up. I couldn't help but just stare at it. Man I loved her. I mean… I always have. Even until this very day. I took the picture out of the drawer and set it on my desk. I took a second glance at the drawer. The note. My hands were shaky but I opened it and read it to myself like I have many times before.

_Friends…_

_ I am sorry that I had to leave without a proper good bye. But I found that it was too difficult. Please do not be angered with me. I do love you all, but I must bear you with unfortunate news. My father's closest friend has set me up to be married. He tells me it is for good cause. The person I am to be wed to is the emperor's son, and if I am to marry him, the emperor might call off the war that was set on our planet. Do not think that I have any significant feelings for this being. I am just doing thins for good cause. I do not know if I am to come back. Please try your best to not forget about me. I will never forget any of you. Especially Robin. You have taught me many things and I am grateful. You are the greatest best friend that I could ever have. I'm sorry._

_ - Starfire_

Sorry? That was questionable. Was she sorry for leaving? Sorry for canceling out date? Ahem, I mean her birthday. Was she sorry for not letting me tell her how much I love her? Why was I holding back anyway? I should have told her when I had the chance. I regret being so scared.

_After sometime I 've finally made up my mind_

_ She is the girl and I really want to make her mine_

_ I'm searching everywhere to find her again_

_ To tell her **I love her**_

_ And I'm sorry about the things I've done_

"Ring!!!"

Damn. Almost flew off my chair. I casually walked over to the phone and read the caller ID. **Logan**? Since when did he use his real name?

"Hello?"

"DUDE!" Good old Beast Boy.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Not much. Hey, I heard from Star!" My heart practically stopped. It's been forever since I heard that name. Reading her name over and over again doesn't even come close to hearing it.

"S-Star?"

"Yeah. She's back her on Earth." Oh glory, halleluiah. "She wants us to meet her at the church at 7. Don't know about you and Raven, but me and Cy are headed down there soon.

Soon? I turned to the clock. 6:17 pm. Either my alarm clock was set late or I've been head banging for hours on end.

"I-I…"

"Hey, I know it's hard but you gotta see her." Beast Boy consulted. I knew he was right, and that was scary. "I gotta go, bye." He hung up. I jumped up and grabbed a sweater and I jumped downstairs. I ran into Bruce and Alfred. For a butler, he is one healthy guy.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"Star's back, gotta run." I said and I ran out without an explanation. I have no idea why I decided to walk. Oh yeah, maybe because I ran a good mile before I realized that I forgot to take out the R- Cycle. Yeah, I still ride that thing. Seeing Star… I couldn't tell if I was excited, happy, or petrified.

"Hey." That familiar voice made me jump. I turned around.

Raven. She looked exactly the same. Short violet hair with pale skin. She was wearing a black turtle-neck and dark jeans.

"Hey, going to see Star?" I asked.

"Actually yeah. Beast Boy found a way to contact me to tell me. How you feeling?"

"I honestly don't know." And I couldn't be anymore closer to the truth.

"Still wearing that mask I see."

"Never found it easy to leave it off."

"DUDES!" We got to the church sooner than we though. Beast Boy ran up to us.

"Hey ya'll! Looking great!" Cyborg. He didn't change at all. We gave our greetings and a couple of "Missed talking to ya," and such.

"Where's Star?" I asked, almost choking on her name. I heard someone clear her throat from behind. Slowly, I turned around.

_I find her standing in front of the church_

_ The other place in town where I didn't search_

_ She looks so happy in her wedding dress_

_ But she's crying while she's saying this_

Still beautiful. Still radiant, despite that she was in a wedding dress and wasn't getting married to me. Sorry, that was selfish.

"Star?" Beast Boy only had to say her name for her to know we wanted to know what was going on.

"Friends…" Wow. She still had the voice of an angel. "Do you recall the note I have written to you?" We all nodded and I gripped the note, which was in my hand, in my pocket.

"Yeah… I thought you weren't coming back…" I said wearily.

"I know… but the man that I am to be married to said it was my choice of how I wanted the wedding. And seeing a few weddings on Earth, I decided to have a traditional Earth wedding. It is much more ceremonial. And I wanted to invite you, my friends. It is customary to invite the ones close to you, is it not?"

"I thought you got married years ago." Cyborg said.

"Remember how I said that he said it was my choice of how I wanted the wedding? I decided that I wanted to get married when I was old enough and ready." Man, this is killing me. Going to see the girl I love get married to someone of higher class. Why doesn't she just twist the knife that's in my chest?

"Robin, can I talk to you?" She said suddenly as she motioned the others to go take a seat inside. When we were alone, outside, she started tearing up.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"I should've told you sooner." She cried out.

"Told me what?" I swear that there were giant purple emperor butterflies in my stomach.

"That I loved you… and I still do." Whoa. Rewind. "Robin, I should have told you when I had the chance." That sounded so familiar.

"Then why didn't you?" I asked.

"I knew that you were going to take me to the carnival the night of my 18th birthday and I was going to tell you. But when I got called back to Tamaran, it just…" Don't tell me, it broke your heart. "It… It broke my heart Robin. I just had to go back to prevent destruction to my planet."

I don't know what came over me next, but I found myself hugging her.

_Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is_

_ Twenty Five minutes too late_

_ Though you've traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are_

> _Twenty Five minutes too late _

Things fast-forwarded after that. I was sitting next to Raven at the back of the church, watching her walk down the aisle. It should be me she's walking to. I didn't mean to be rude, but I found myself sitting slumped down with my arms crossed. But if this is what Starfire wants, then I'll be all for it. But is it what she wants? She looked happy to be in that dress, but you know, looks can deceive. I must've been deep in thought because I missed half the wedding.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak up or forever hold your peace." I heard the plump guy say. That was my cue. I do, I do object. "Then with no further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Yippee. Mrs. Emperor. Why was I finding myself more mad than sad?

"You may kiss the bride." Don't you put your lips on her! Silently threatening someone was pretty stupid, but not as stupid as what I did next. I jumped up, and I was ready to… to do something! But Raven pinned me back down to the seat. Half the church turned around and Starfire gave me this look.

"She has to go through with this, get it together." Raven hissed softly. "I know it's hard for you but just remember, she doesn't even love the guy. This is for her planet's good."

The after party. Yeah, it was all 'ceremonial' with the balloons and such. Surprisingly, I saw Blackfire there. Well, there with some security guards. People never change I guess. I sat by myself on a lone table, just watching her. She looked at me once in a while but that was it. I just got up and left. I gave her a little wave and a good luck wish but that I was all I could give her after she buried my love. I shoved my hands in my pocket and started my three-mile walk home.

_Against the wind_

_ I'm walking home again_

_ Wishing me back to the time_

_ When we were more than friends_

I heard Beast Boy try to run after me, but I guess someone stopped him cause he never caught up. I never knew love could do this to you. Make you feel alive and on a cloud, then you're just… underground. This was the only time when I wish I were a Teen Titans again. Sixteen with friends, a home, and a hobby. Not a regular hobby, but hey, kicking butt is something. I stopped not to far from the church to sit on a bench that was below a broken street lamp. I turned and looked at the church. Beast Boy, Raven, Cy, and Star were outside. Probably looking for me.

Well tough luck cause I'm not going back. I felt my cell phone vibrate and I looked at Beast Boy. He was trying to call me most likely. I just left it to ring. I looked at Starfire and she looked around worriedly. I stood up, considering on going back there but I sat back down. Raven put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. And I already knew what she was telling her. '_He's not coming back Star._ _I guess you're going to have to go back to Tamaran without a goodbye._' That's as close as I can guess. I saw Starfire shrug off Raven's hand and she started yelling. I wish I knew what she was saying- er… yelling.

_But still I see her in front of the church_

_ The only place in town where I didn't search_

_ She looked so happy in her wedding dress_

_ But she cried while she was saying this_

I got up and started the rest of the walk home. I'm guessing Cyborg saw me because he was yelling my name in my direction. I took a short cut home and turned into an unknown corner so that they wouldn't follow me. Star's words still kept coming back to my thoughts. '_That I loved you… and I still do_.'

_Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is_

_ Twenty five minutes too late_

_ Though you've traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are_

_ Twenty Five minutes too late_

So this is what it feels to truly lose the one you love. Yeah that's right, I still love her. Even though she's married, I'm still going to love her. Always and forever. Who knows, maybe she'll come back to me.

_I can still hear her say_

**The End**

**- -**

**_A/N_**_: Sorry if that wasn't the greatest ending to you but this is tragedy x..x. But I really hope you liked it._


End file.
